


Больше, чем можно выразить словами

by headless_mannequin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless_mannequin/pseuds/headless_mannequin
Summary: Гарет совсем ни о чём не думал, не пытался быть собранным и не тратил времени на то, чтобы решиться зайти, — он просто молнией ворвался внутрь; взор его глаз судорожно метался по комнате.Наконец он остановился взглядом на Харри, и его сердце провалилось в бездну. Потому что человек перед ним не был Харри, а представлял собою сломленную и опустошённую человеческую оболочку...--Или какой в действительности была развязка событий после игры Англии против Хорватии.





	Больше, чем можно выразить словами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Words Can Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292029) by [westminster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster). 



> Этот пэйринг, на мой взгляд, крайне недооценён и требует к себе большего внимания фикрайтеров. Однако пока что я лишь внесу свой скромный вклад переводом одной эмоциональной и чувственной работы. Надеюсь, она сможет обжечь и ваши сердца тоже.

   
     Капание воды в душевых эхом разносилось по коридору, заставляя Гарета с ещё большей неторопливостью и неохотой следовать в раздевалку. На одной из стен коридора висело большое зеркало. Бросив взгляд на него, Гарет сморгнул слёзы, осознав, что никак не может узнать того человека в отражении. Казалось, что за время этого матча он постарел сразу на несколько лет: пережитые им волнения морщинками отпечатались на лбу, щеках и крыльях носа. Гарет тяжело дышал и протёр кожу под глазами в попытке успокоиться. Сейчас в его голове оставалась лишь одна сдерживающая мысль:  _«Мои мальчики не должны увидеть меня таким. Иначе это окончательно добьёт их»._  
  
       Вдруг раздался дверной скрип, и Гарет тут же поднял голову. В раздевалку зашёл Стерлинг. Горечь поражения явно читалась на его лице. Однако уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, когда он заметил своего тренера, и от этого по телу Гарета разлилось приятное тепло. Он разгладил края своей жилетки и подошёл к Стерлингу, заключая его в свои крепкие объятия.  
  
      Об этих объятиях ходили легенды. Никто из команды никогда не отказывался от них, чёрт возьми, да даже игроки команды соперника подходили к Гарету после матча, чтобы обняться, потому что было это просто чем-то невероятным. Это помогало выразить то, что не было возможности описать словами, и Стерлинг знал это лучше всех. Вот почему, когда Гарет подошёл сказать ему, как замечательно они справились, что их команда — олицетворение всех его надежд, Стерлинг оборвал его и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнёс: «Я знаю». Большего и не нужно. И он нежно потрепал Гарета за плечо.  
  
      — Ты немного опоздал, приятель. Все уже разошлись, кроме Харри: он принял это очень близко к сердцу и, думаю, винит себя в том, что случилось. Знаешь, просто поговори с ним и дай ему знать, что мы с ним, хорошо?  
  
      И с этими словами он ушёл — так же внезапно и шумно, как и появился.  
  
      Гарет совсем ни о чём не думал, не пытался быть собранным и не тратил времени на то, чтобы решиться зайти, — он просто молнией ворвался внутрь; взор его глаз судорожно метался по комнате.  
  
      Наконец он остановился взглядом на Харри, и его сердце провалилось в бездну. Потому что человек перед ним не был Харри, а представлял собою сломленную и опустошённую человеческую оболочку. Он одиноко сидел на краю скамьи. Полотенце было неопрятно обмотано вокруг его бёдер, а голова покоилась в кольце его рук. Гарет заметил пугающее сходство между тем лицом, которое увидел тогда в зеркале, и этим лицом Харри: те же внезапно проступившие морщинки, те же красные пятна вокруг глаз и, наконец, тот же несчастный и разбитый вид.  
  
      Казалось, Харри и не заметил, что Гарет появился в комнате. Никакой реакции не последовало даже когда тот подошёл ближе и сел рядом с ним на скамью. Тогда Гарет обнял его за плечи.  
  
      Жест вроде бы незначительный, но именно он внезапно заставил поползти по лицу Харри крупные, солёные слёзы. А тишина так и осталась ненарушенной. И Харри, наконец повернувшись к Гарету, утопил своё лицо в изгибе чужой шеи.  
  
      И на этот раз Гарет точно знал, что ему следует сделать, чтоб успокоить Харри. Он погладил его по спине, вырисовывая на ней при этом невидимые тонкие узоры, с нежностью перебрал такие мягкие волосы у него на загривке и, наконец, мягко уткнулся подбородком ему в затылок.  
  
      Создалось ощущение, что они пребывали в таком положении целую вечность, хотя в действительности же прошло не более пяти или десяти минут. Но для них время утратило своё значение. Им было уютно и тепло, будто бы они оказались дома, — вот, что сейчас было важным. Также они оба наконец-то чувствовали, что приходят в норму. Не в идеальное состояние — к нему они вернутся ещё очень не скоро, — но в норму. И сейчас, впервые после их разгромного поражения, они были  _просто в порядке_.  
  
      Гарет был первым, кто решился нарушить тишину. Он, чуть ли не прильнув губами к чужому уху, зашептал дрожащим от слёз голосом:  
  
      — Я так горжусь тобой. Мы все вместе с этой грёбаной страной так, так горды за тебя.  
  
      Харри наконец поднял голову —  _господи, он выглядел ужасно_  — и прервал Гарета в точности, как это сделал Стерлинг пару минут назад. «Ш-ш-ш». Так или иначе, но Харри решил, что пришло время поменяться ролями.  
  
      — Нет, это  _мне_  следует гордиться  _тобой._  Чёрт возьми, сам ты и в половину не знаешь, насколько ты замечателен. Уже тот факт, что мы смогли зайти так далеко, это не передать словами. Я не хотел бы видеть на твоём месте никого другого, ведь ты определённо один из величайших людей, которых я только встречал в своей жизни. И я бы лучше предпочел быть с тобой в твои чёрные дни, чем с кем-либо ещё в их лучшие времена. И…и впервые в жизни, я чувствую, что я в порядке. Понимаешь, меня утешает уже то, что я знаком с тобой.  
  
      Может быть, дело здесь было в словах или в том, что до этого он всегда был тем, кто произносил мотивирующие речи. А возможно, причина крылась в самом Харри. Но так или иначе, глаза Гарета внезапно защипало, и сердце участило свой ритм. Каждой частичкой своего тела он чувствовал возникшую вдруг  _жизненную необходимость_  коснуться Харри и с неожиданностью ощутил, как заливается румянцем.  
  
      Итак, в ответ на слова Харри, он взял его лицо в ладони и крепко прильнул к его губам целомудренным поцелуем.  
  
      Что-то с этим поцелуем было не так. Дело в том, что он почувствовал то, чего не должен был. Хотя раньше он уже целовал так и Харри, и большую часть команды. То был просто поцелуй, заключавший в себе его гордость их триумфами, его любовь по отношению к команде и к игре.  
  
      Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Здесь и сейчас всё было слишком реальным. На Харри не было рубашки, и этот факт стал чересчур навязчивым для них обоих, сидящих так близко друг к другу. В воздухе витал приятный аромат одеколона. С нежным трепетом Харри отметил это про себя. Под глазами Гарета чернели тёмные круги от длительной работы и непродолжительного сна — он заметил и это. И вот в конце концов наступил тот момент, когда им стало невыносимо глядеть друг на друга и ощущать на губах чужое жгучее дыхание.  
  
      Им было прекрасно известно, что кто угодно мог войти сюда в любую минуту и увидеть неизбежное.  
  
      Но вдруг оба они осознали: «Мне наплевать. Я хочу этого».  
  
      Они жадно прильнули к губам друг друга, и это было похоже на сцену из какого-то попсового романтического фильма. Однако ничего постановочного в этом отнюдь не было. Их поцелуй был искренним и страстным — неподдельным, а губы идеально дополняли друг друга. Харри проталкивал язык чуть глубже в чужой рот, и целовались они с такой пылкостью и страстью, какой их только мог заразить футбол, с таким отчаянием, которое только могло заключать в себе их поражение. Харри тихо постанывал, а Гарет прикусывал его нижнюю губу, тут же зализывая её вновь и ощущая удивительный приставший к ней вкус ванили и кофе. Вот он опустил голову и провёл по шее Харри дорожку из поцелуев, а добравшись до ключицы, стал покусывать нежную кожу рядом с ней. Харри же блуждал руками по чужому телу и, наконец нащупав пуговицы на жилете Гарета, принялся расстёгивать их, чтоб потом скинуть этот жилет прочь и приобнять Гарета за спину, прижимая ещё ближе.  
  
      — Я… — Харри возненавидел то, что люди не способны говорить и целоваться одновременно. Он прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Гарета и произнес: — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что всё это реально.  
  
      — Возможно, я мог бы как-нибудь убедить тебя в этом?  
  
      — Поцелуй меня снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вы заметили какие-либо неточности в переводе или явные ошибки в переведённом тексте, я готов выслушать Ваши замечания. Также я не против узнать Ваше мнение о прочитанном. Однако в любом случае надеюсь, что этот чудесный фик вам понравился.


End file.
